worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Spherians
Perhaps the most unusual aliens encountered by the crew of the SDF-3 are the crystal/stone Spherians. These strange beings are actually creatures of energy and crystal formed out of their homeworld . At birth a roughly human size humanoid is pushed out of the planet's rocky surface like a child from its mother's womb. The newborn Spherian is immediately conscious and fully matured. Knowledge of Spherian culture, science, and life is already instilled, making the being ready to begin its life among others of its kind. Although asexual (the Spherians have no apparent means of reproduction), the Spherians assume male and female shapes when they sculpt their craggy crystal bodies into the smooth, glassy bodies familiar to most off-worlders. The sculpting occurs immediately after birth. The shaping, whether male or female , seems to come instinctively, without any conscious thought on the part of the Spherian newborn. How or why this occurs is as much a mystery as the Spherians themselves. Despite their racial memory, instilled knowledge and intelligence, they know virtually nothing about themselves or their planet. Nor are they curious about it. The stonemen's philosophy of life is: "We exist, what matter how it is we come into being?" They simply do not question their origins. nor any other aspect of their existence. Although their appearance is that of a solid, crystalline humanoid, they are actually energy beings who live inside such bodies. As energy beings they draw their sole nourishment from light energy. They can also repair and regenerate the limbs of their crystal bodies. Remember, the bodies are physical encasements that contain the true energy essence inside them. The humanoid body functions as a means of movement, protection, and to work with other humanoid life forms (Dr. Lang has suggested that the Spherians may have evolved from humanoid life and the crystalline human shape is an aspect of that distant past.) Consequently, Spherians can have a limb or limbs blown off and feel no pain . Even the head can be decapitated without the slightest discomfort, because it is only a cosmetic ornamentation, like a hat. A Spherian can suffer only from lack of nourishment (light) or if its entire body is destroyed. When a body part is destroyed, the energy being can completely regenerate a new one in just a few hours. To do this, the Sphe.rian must slip into a deep trance and be bathed in a full spectrum of light for the entire regeneration period. The regeneration period is also used to repair minor damage to the body's trunk and limbs. If the trunk of the body is destroyed (that's the chest and torso), the energy being can be destroyed! Its only chance to survive is to flee its body by merging with natural crystal stone, such as quartz. As long as there is crystal of some kind within 1200ft (366m) , the Spherian can live (even underground) and regenerate an entirely new body. However, without crystal to contrun it, the Spherian energy is disrupted and dies. Lack of light will slowly kill a Spherian by starvation. A starving Spherian will become sluggish, less alert and easily disoriented. Its physical body will become visibly brittle and parts, like ears and fingers, will break off. A malnourished Spherian loses all regenerative powers. Like a living solar battery, the Spherian must have light! Artificial lighr is satisfactory and will keep the energy being alive and healthy for months. However, natural light is the most healthy. A Spherian will never fatigue as long as it is exposed to light. Only being deprived of light can affect it. No or insufficient light (too dim , very cloudy/overcast day) for more than three days will cause an obvious weakness; reduce speed by 10%, -1 on initiative, - 5% on all skills. No light for another three days will see the speed reduced to half, -2 on initiative, and - 10% on all skills. Two weeks (14 days) of light deprivation will reduce speed to 20%, -5 on initiative, -3 to strike , parry, and dodge, and - 40% on all skills; the body is brittle, small parts begin to fall off and all regenerative powers are gone. An additional 4 weeks (28 days) of no light will kill the alien. Exposure to intense natural light will restore the Spherian to full strength within 2D4 hours. (1d4 days of continuous exposure to artificial light will have the same effect). The Spherian people, as a whole, avoid prolonged contact with other races and rarely involve themselves in the affairs of others. Those who have joined the Sentinels are rare exceptions. These few hundred creatures can no longer ignore the lnvid threat to their world and surrounding galaxies. Over the years they have grown to enjoy the company of mammals and the thrill of adventure. The aloofness common among the Spherians has been replaced with sharp emotions, desires, and self-identity. These stone men are destined to be the restless explorers and adventurers of their race. Their place now belongs in the light of the stars. Copyright - Palladium Books